


挑选礼物

by 墨陌 (Sumi_Karasu)



Series: Childhood-Digimon [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi_Karasu/pseuds/%E5%A2%A8%E9%99%8C
Summary: *活动 : 2015圣诞倒计时*CP : 八神太一×石田大和*隐CP : 高石岳×八神光*碎碎念 : 和画手cp七叶一起讨论一起纠结的产物，本来还是温馨向，结果微妙的暗含搞笑了。感觉前后画风不对(~_~;)不要在意。以及，这篇文我和去年的那篇接上了，不要大意的陪我一起纪念我们童年男神吧！*回忆童年第二弹
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Series: Childhood-Digimon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784482





	挑选礼物

**Author's Note:**

> *活动 : 2015圣诞倒计时  
> *CP : 八神太一×石田大和  
> *隐CP : 高石岳×八神光  
> *碎碎念 : 和画手cp七叶一起讨论一起纠结的产物，本来还是温馨向，结果微妙的暗含搞笑了。感觉前后画风不对(~_~;)不要在意。以及，这篇文我和去年的那篇接上了，不要大意的陪我一起纪念我们童年男神吧！  
> *回忆童年第二弹

「大和，那小子又来了。」乐队的成员在休息时，不经意看向窗外，果不其然看到现在不远处树下的身影。好歹对方也是学校里数一数二的风云人物，足球场上意气风发的少年，灿烂如阳的笑容，不知迷倒了多少少女。平常一副大大咧咧的模样，可乐队的成员却知道他的另一面——只对石田大和才有的细心关照。或许这么说并不准确，毕竟八神太一对他的伙伴都很关照，但只有跟石田大和着边的事，他才会表现出毫不掩饰的关心。这几乎成了他们乐队的一项谈资。

石田大和听到成员这么说，停下拨弄的贝斯，抬起眼扫向窗外。看到那头逆生长的张扬棕发的主人，此刻正靠在树上，冷得忍不住搓手。初雪过后的空气满是湿冷，昨天回去的时候就说过让他进来等了，「那个笨蛋……」小声低咒了句，把心爱的贝斯搁置一旁，大和起身套上外套，「我待会就回来。」匆匆交代了一句就跑了出去。乐队成员们一副心知肚明的表情，他们对此见怪不怪了。当年两位男神走在了一起时，校园里一段时间萎靡不振。毕竟这打击了一众女性的少女心。不过身为两人比较亲密的朋友，他们对此表示祝贺。不过至于祝贺方式——「总算是在一起了啊。」「你们总算不用祸害别人了。」「这么多年才在一起，太墨迹了。」……当然，各式各样。

「太一。」大和跑过去，看着对方冻红的双手，忍不住皱眉，「不是让你进去等的吗？」语气不佳地斥责，「你是想生病了给小光添麻烦吗？都多大了，还不会照顾自己。」

太一尴尬地屈指扫了扫僵冷的脸颊，露出笑容，「嘛……这不是因为刚才看你们在练习，就没敢进去打扰嘛。」

「呿，要是能被你打扰到，只能说明注意力还不够集中。」大和猛拍了他一下，「走了，进去了。」

太一跟在他身后，露出略泛傻气的笑容，蹭了蹭鼻子，「噢。」带着开心成分的回话。

太一和他们乐队的人也很熟络，互相打了招呼，就拉了把椅子坐在窗边，等待大和尽兴后一起回家。

这样的日子几乎每天都能见到，若是有一天太一没来，反而还会被调侃的询问一句，「怎么？吵架了？」

大和摆了摆手，「没……那家伙今天答应他妹妹早点回去。」

「噢～圣诞节快到了嘛，小光她是不是打算买礼物给什么人啊？」

经这么一提醒，大和才恍然意识到离圣诞节只有短短十几天，「圣诞礼物吗……」

「对啊，小光一定是打算买圣诞礼物送人吧？啊，可恶，真是羡慕。」

大和看他们已经开始小打小闹的开始讨论圣诞节有没有安排，拨弄了下琴弦提醒道，「圣诞节有演出，别忘了。」

「啊！可恶，好想来个圣诞节约会啊。」队友的抱怨。

「别闹了，在那之前先找到女朋友吧。」以及队友的吐槽。

还有在他们没注意到的地方，听到「约会」一词而愣神的主唱——石田大和。

※

「小光……你到底要买什么啊？这已经是第五家店了。」作为一位男性，八神太一实在对逛街这件事提不起兴致。在刚刚四家店里，小光为各位被选召的孩子们选了礼物，现在只差一份了，可她却犹豫不决起来。

小光蹲在地上看货架上的各式各样的精美礼物，抬起头埋怨的盯着自家哥哥，「哥哥，你都不给大和哥选个礼物吗？好歹你们也是在交往。」

不得不说，八神太一的膝盖中了一箭。他本来是打算那天约大和出去约会的，不过很可惜，恐怕那天大和已经把时间预订给了乐队演出。从那年初雪的告白开始，冬日几乎成了他们这段恋情的见证，本想今年也能与大和一起单独度过……看样子是不太可能了。

太一情绪有些低落，但还是坚强地耸了耸肩，露出笑脸，「你又不是不知道你哥哥我没什么零花钱。」

「那还不是因为哥哥把钱都花在买专辑上了？明明只要向大和哥开口要不就好了，还特意每次录音专辑都买回来，给他捧场。」小光送了他一记白眼，他的哥哥什么时候这么脸皮薄了。「不过，圣诞礼物总归是代表心意，你不送大和哥什么，小心他不要你了。」自家妹妹仰着头眯眼笑起来，毫不顾忌地跟太一开着玩笑。太一扬手作势要打，小光连忙双手护头，保持着蹲姿，缩成了一团。见她这副可爱的样子，太一终归只是无奈地笑了笑，轻拍了下她的头。

「你啊！」半宠溺半没辙的抱怨，「和高石家的小子混久了，越来越腹黑。以后离他远点。」这种威胁，太一没少对光说过，自家从小被宠着养大的妹妹，没想到经过一次数码宝贝之旅就直接嫁了出去，身为八神家的长子、光的哥哥，即使对方是高石岳，他也忍不住有些不爽。

「哥哥，小心大和哥打你。」光毫不在意地嘻嘻笑起来，更是借此机会反调侃了他一回。

「啧，有了男友不要哥哥。白疼你了，小白眼狼。」太一屈指轻弹了下她的额头，不满地抱怨。

光揉了揉被弹的地方，站起身来，「那为了我亲爱的哥哥，我来帮你一起挑礼物吧！」

两人在礼品店转了一圈，光的几次提议都被太一否决了。期间，光才又一次重新认识了石田大和这个人。「哥哥，你把大和哥的喜好摸得这么清楚，怎么就不能选出一个礼物呢？」在太一用大和各种喜好厌恶来反驳光的提议时，光不禁惊讶——哥哥的爱原来也可以这么深沉。

「只是那些东西都不是我想送的，我也没办法。」太一摊开双手，耸耸肩。

第一次觉得哥哥这么任性。这是光的想法，「那，哥哥陪我去买毛线吧。」

「毛线？」

「嗯，反正哥哥一直都不能给我好的建议。」光指了指身后货架上的一排排东西，「让你帮我挑一本书送给岳君，你也只是随手一指。」抱怨着自家哥哥的漫不经心。

「就算你这么说……我又不怎么看小说。」太一无辜的回答，内心再次诅咒那个抢走了自己养了这么久的妹妹的臭小鬼。

「是是是，哥哥只听大和哥的歌曲。」光调侃道，躲过太一向她伸过来的魔爪，嬉笑打闹着来到她想逛的店铺。在各式各色的毛线货架上迅速浏览，挑了几款乳白色的线，又拿在手上做着比较。

太一看她估计还要纠结一阵子，也就自己在店里乱晃。光的确提醒了他——圣诞礼物，即使圣诞节无法去进行约会，至少互赠礼物这一习俗，大和应该还是会在乎的。可是……买什么呢？太一不禁犯了难，大和喜欢的乐器，作为学生，怕是付不起那高昂的费用。只能买一些小东西送他，可又觉得不能表明太一他的心意。啧……真麻烦。

「小光。」

「嗯？」光听见太一的声音，轻声回应了句。

「家里有多余的毛衣针吧？」

「有啊。」过了十几秒，光才反应过来他刚才问了什么？有些惊讶的眨了眨眼，「你要拿来做什么？」心底似乎已经有了猜测，却还是忍不住询求答案。

「当然是来织围巾了。」过于爽快的回答，却让光忍不住轻笑起来。

「哥哥～你确定吗？」弯着眼睛浅笑的光，不禁打趣道，「我记得哥哥的手工劳作成绩可仅仅是及格分。」

「啧，那都多早前的事了？」太一挑选了两卷毛线，抱在怀里数落揭他短的光。

光本就笑眯眯的模样，看到太一抱在怀里的毛线，忍不住笑意更甚，「哥哥，为什么会选大红色啊？大和哥喜欢的颜色不是这个吧？」

「喜庆。」太一白了自家妹妹一眼，「你懂什么？」嫌弃的推搡了她一下，「挑好了没？」见她点了点头，立马向收银台走去，「结账，回家了。」

看着自家哥哥的背影，已经想象的到他织围巾的样子会有多滑稽，光促狭的轻笑起来。

※

大和在训练时接到来自岳的电话，歉意地打断了练习，接通了对话。还未来得及说上什么，就听见岳那边的求救声，「哥！拜托，帮我个忙。」

大和挑了挑眉，感到有些诧异——他还不知道岳还会有这么慌张的时候。「不会是让我帮你挑礼物吧？」想到刚才他们那些乐队成员们还在谈论的「八神光的送礼对象」，下意识就联想到了他的弟弟——高石岳。如今岳又打来求救电话，忍不住就想用这个打趣他一下。

「诶？哥哥，你怎么知道的？」岳传来困惑的询问。

真的假的？！竟然说对了？！

「啊，我知道了！哥哥一定也是在考虑要给太一哥什么礼物吧？」高石•切开是黑的•岳自顾自得出了答案。

「我为什么一定要送他啊？」大和有些气急败坏的否认。啧，这是做什么都和八神太一绑定了吗？怎么想调侃岳是不是要送给女朋友，却被反咬一口啊？！不过……的确被他说中了。大和至今还没决定要送给太一什么。

他想过很多种礼物，与运动相关的物品，与童年那段历险有关的回忆相册，以及日常实用的一些东西。情感细腻的大和觉得他的演出时间占据了黄金时段，作为一名乐者——代表着他们的实力得到了认可，可同时作为一位恋人——他总觉得亏欠了太一。想要做出补偿，可又不知如何是好。

「放心啦。」岳自然了解自家哥哥的，哥哥的那种傲娇的口嫌体，没少被他写在书里作为小说的人物性格特点之一。「哥哥只需要将演唱会做好，就是给太一哥的礼物了。」

「哈？」大和皱着眉，不太赞同岳的这种说法。

「太一哥不会在意这种事的啦。」岳安抚着大和，内心却有些崩溃——难道一开始不是我来寻求帮助的吗？

「别说的像是我的演出只给他一个人看一样！」大和忍不住回嘴，却有一瞬愣在了那里——只给他一人看的演出。这不就是最棒的圣诞礼物吗？

「哥……你先救救我吧。」岳哭丧的声音传了过来，「要送小光什么完全没有头绪。」

「送她喜欢的东西不就行了？」大和知道岳对光有多了解，只是喜好这种事，他定是清楚的。

「可是……」岳仍是犹豫不决——光喜欢的东西不少，又该如何筛选呢？

「那你就写本书送给她。高石大作家的书，怕是她也是喜欢的吧？」大和弯动嘴角露出一个调侃的笑容，那两个人的感情，是他们一路见证过来的，他自然不担心光会不喜欢岳所写的书。

岳听到这一建议，足足愣了十几秒。「我知道了，就送她喜欢的书吧。」岳的声音有点低沉，却又暗含笑意，「不过，哥哥……估计你会后悔的。」

「嗯？」不明白的反问回去，也只是被简单的搪塞回来，以一句「你以后就知道了」给打发回来。岳也真是……越大越腹黑，还是小时候更可爱，比现在听话多了。

挂断电话，大和却突然向乐队成员提出一个请求，几个人听后对视一眼，也就笑嘻嘻的以此要挟他一顿大餐，大和爽快的答应下来。

接下来的几日，两位男神的黑眼圈明显都重了，关心的询问，也只会得到一些匪夷所思的答案——

「啊……因为我最近在做手工作业，熬的有点晚。」

「咦？手工作业？我们有这项作业吗？」

或者是——

「最近在作词，总是没办法写好。」

「可是演出的歌曲不是早就已经定下来了吗？」

直到圣诞节当天，众人才明白过来，男神们长时间熬夜到底是为了什么。

大和的演唱会完满落幕，在最后一曲安可时，他演唱了预订外的新歌——一首只属于一人的情歌。他送给太一的礼物，便是这盛大的告白。那年，太一在初雪中告白。今年，大和在圣诞夜回礼。这一晚，仍是属于他们的二人世界。

※

关于礼物：

太和篇

「这是什么？」大和拿着那条看不出是什么的红色条状物，皱着眉嫌弃的看着太一。

太一略尴尬的挠了挠后脑勺，「围巾。」底气不足的回答。

「哈？你觉得它除了是条状的，哪里还像是围巾？」大和吊起眼角，给了他一记白眼——这可真是世上最丑的围巾了。「还有，为什么是红的？」这并不是他喜欢的颜色，太一应该很清楚。

「因为……」太一从他手里抢过围巾，围在他脖颈上，「想要让你染上我的颜色。」如同艳阳一样的火红色。

大和没想到太一如今还能再给他一记直球，脸颊有些泛红，耳尖更是燥热起来，「笨蛋……」红色的脸和大红的围巾融在了一起，为了掩饰，大和想都没想，就朝太一来了一拳，「说什么鬼话。」

「怎么会是鬼话？」太一捂着被打的地方，额头与大和的额相抵，「明明大和刚刚不也在台上唱了类似的话吗？」

「闭嘴！」恼羞成怒的大和再次给了太一一记爆栗。

为什么他能如此肆无忌惮的把这么羞涩的话直接说出来啊？！

岳光篇：

「谢谢，很漂亮。」岳将白色的毛线帽戴在头上，看着对方的笑颜问了句，「亲手织的吗？」啊啊，真是坏心眼的问题。

「对啊。」不过，八神•心理强大•光怎么会被高石•切开是黑的•岳打倒呢。「不过真没想到你会送我小说呢。」光看着手里的书，简略的翻了翻，眼睛里就泛着狡黠的光芒，「而且还是哥哥的同人本，真想知道哥哥大和哥看到会是什么表情。」


End file.
